Blossom
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Desde niña Sakura siempre soñó con un cuento de hadas pero con cada experiencia de la vida se da cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo del felices para siempre y lo lejos que esta de llegar a la última hoja del libro... Sakura es una bonita muñeca, descocida, deshecha, usada...


**capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**BLOSSOM**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La muñeca de trapo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You feel out of breath, used up and broken down_

_(Te sientes sin aliento, agotado y roto)_

_Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground_

_(Al igual que un cristal roto en pedazos en el suelo)_

_Somedays you wanna scream, but you can't make a sound_

_(Algunos días te dan ganas de gritar, pero no puedes hacer un sonido)_

_But you're not alone_

_(Pero no estás solo)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desde que era una niña Sakura siempre se autoconvenció que ser _**bonita**_ sería la _**solución **_a todos sus problemas.

**.**

**.**

_**Used **_

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno es bonita, no es la mujer más hermosa que vayas a ver en tu vida pero es _**demasiado **_llamativa, como esas hermosas muñecas de trapo que se desgastan con el _**uso**_.

Tiene el cabello corto y brilloso y extrañamente rosado, un cuerpo moldeado y delgado que _**muchos**_ hombres quisieran tener y los ojos grandes y verdes, cargados de ilusiones y _**sueños**_ y los labios rojos, carnosos, ansiosos de pronunciar aquellas dos palabras que Sakura_** tanto **_anhela decir.

_...Te amo..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Here comes another day, here comes another fight._

_(Aquí viene otro día, aquí viene otra pelea)_

_You'd rather give it up than give it one more try._

_(Tu preferirías dejarlo antes de intentarlo una vez más)_

_'Cause no one understands the way you feel inside._

_(Porque nadie entiende como te sientes por dentro)_

_But you're not alone._

_(Pero no estás solo)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era pleno invierno cuando lo _**conoció**_, a través de la red social más conocida por todo el mundo: _facebook, _solo tenían dos amigos en común, uno de ellos era _**Ino**_, su mejor amiga. Habían _chateado _durante varios días, finalmente él la había invitado a salir, Sakura lo pensó un momento y si bien quisó decir_** no**_, terminó diciendo que _**si**_, porque llevaba más de ocho meses sin sexo y se sentía sola y _**abandonada**_. Cuando él la pasó a buscar el sábado por la noche lo que más le gusto fue su coche, no es que fuera materialista pero realmente era un coche espetacular.

―Hola―

―Hola―

Sakura Haruno tenía veintiun años, solo había tenido un novio en su vida y ella había roto su corazón. Sakura _**no **_era de las chicas que tienen relaciones en la primera cita pero ella ya estaba cansada de ser la _**niña buena**_.

―¡Ah!―

Y él era demasiado atractivo, tanto que _**dolía**_. Su cabello azabache, laceo, sedoso, su piel blanca y firme como el mármol y sus ojos_** rotos **_cargados de angustia y dolor.

Sakura_** jamás **_preguntó porque tenía los ojos _**así.**_

―¡Ah, Sasuke!―

Cuando él la dejo en la puerta de su casa a las tres de la mañana, Sakura se sintió un poquito... _**Usada**_.

―¿Hola?―

Pero ese horrible sentimiento desapareció.

―_Quiero volver a verte―_

Cuando él la volvió a llamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._

_(Ahora se siente como el fin del mundo)_

_All your battles are lost._

_(Todas tus batallas están perdidas)_

_You've been cheated... Mistreated._

_(Has sido engañado... Maltratado)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A little piece of my heart.**_

**.**

**.**

Fue a comienzos de abril cuando lo_** volvió **_a ver; lo sabía porque acababa de cumplir veintidos años -cosa que realmente odiaba- y los árboles aún poseían ese extraño y trillado color _**rosa.**_

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como perdiéndose en los ojos del otro pero Sakura lo notó, los ojos de él ya _**no**_ brillaban al verla (como antes) y él ya _**no**_ sonreía abiertamente para ella (como antes) y al fin Sakura reparó en_** ella. **_Era hermosa y delgada, tenía el cabello largo, oscuro y brilloso, la piel delicada y blanca y los ojos hermosamente aperlados e iban tomados de la mano y en ese preciso momento Sakura deseó haber tomado otro camino a la universidad.

Ya había pasado un año que _**no**_ lo veía.

―Hola, Sakura―

Y el silencio se _**rompió.**_ Al igual que sus _**costuras.**_

―Hola, Naruto―

Como ella _**rompió **_su corazón el año pasado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._

_(Justo cuando pensabas que no podías soportar más tiempo)_

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_(Espera un poco más)_

_Trust me, you'll see._

_(Confía en mi, ya verás que...)_

_You'll be so much stronger... You'll be so much stronger._

_(Vas a ser mucho más fuerte... Vas a ser mucho más fuerte)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tenía veintidos años y costuras _**deshechas**_.

Tenía una bonita familia, vivía con sus padres y su hermana y si bien llevaba una buena relación con ellos no podía evitar sentir _**celos **_por la atención que recibía su hermana mayor pero Sakura siempre se decía, que ella era más fuerte, más valiente, más independiente y _**asi**_ debía actuar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_It's only temporary, but it feels like you're stuck._

_(Es solo temporal, pero se siente como si estuvieras atrapado)_

_Like no wishing well, but it will chance your luck._

_(Como si no hubiera ningún pozo de los deseos, que nunca podrás cambiar tu suerte)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fue en agosto cuando Sakura descubrió que los amigos se cuentan con los dedos de la mano.

**.**

**.**

_**A little piece of my pain.**_

**.**

**.**

Sasuke acababa de cumplir los veintitres años y ella aún seguía siendo su bonito _**juguete, **_su relación -si así se le podía llamar- era bastante_** básica**_, solo se veían cada dos o tres semanas, se quitaban la ropa y él se sacaba las ganas con ella. A veces pasaba semanas sin saber nada de él, luego Sasuke aparecía, actuaba como si se hubieran visto el día anterior, la besaba y le quitaba la ropa.

A veces le decía que la _**extrañaba. **_

A veces le preguntaba como se había portado en los bailes a los que iba con sus amigas (Como si ella fuera a creerle que estaba celoso)

A veces le decía que le quería _**hacer el amor**_.

A veces..._** Ella le creía.**_

Era humillante y doloroso y a veces _**no**_ la dejaba dormir por las noches pero Sakura siempre lloraba, se secaba las lágrimas y_** sonreía **_y luego se sentía _**mejor.**_

_...Peor es estar sola..._

Sakura siempre le había tenido mucho _**miedo**_ a la soledad y aunque estar con Sasuke era _**peor **_que estar sola, al menos tenía a _**alguien**_ y cuando estaba con el azabache solo perdía dos cosas; la dignidad y dos horas de su tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_They say when one door closes another opens up._

_(Dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre)_

_And you walk right through._

_(Camina hasta el fin)_

_Yeah, you know what to do._

_(Si, tu sabes que hacer)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sakura, despierta. Llegamos―

Ella y Tenten había viajado a _Osaka -_en un autobus maltrecho- a visitar a una vieja amiga de la infancia; Temari. La rubia se había dejado con su novio y necesitaba apoyo moral y Sakura simplemente_** no **_quería quedarse en_ Tokio _ese fin de semana.

Con Sasuke.

_**Con Ino.**_

―¡Tequila!―

No es que Ino se hubiera metido con su chico (aunque en realidad _**no **_era suyo) pero siempre había llevado una relación muy_** competitiva **_con la de ojos azules y Sakura juraba que la rubia lo buscaba.

Esa noche hubo demasiado alcohol, dolor y lágrimas.

Cuando Sakura descubrió los mensajes que Ino le mandaba al Uchiha, Sakura se _**rompió **_en miles de pedacitos. Todo _Osaka_ fue testigo. Sus costuras se deshicieron, el relleno se desparramó por el suelo y sus ojos de plástico se rompieron al caer, trillados y _**vacíos.**_

Temari acabó vomitando y llorando por Shikamaru en medio de la calle. Sakura acabó llorando tras perder una amistad de tantos_** años **_por simples mensajes de texto. Tenten cargó con ambas.

Por lo menos aún le quedaban _**buenas amigas**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._

_(Ahora se siente como el fin del mundo)_

_All your battles are lost._

_(Todas tus batallas estás perdidas)_

_You've been cheated... Mistreated._

_(Has sido engañado... Maltratado)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Te amo - I love you - Ai shiteru - Je t'aime - Saranghae.**_

**.**

**.**

Sakura sabía decirlo en cinco idiomas diferentes pero_** jamás **_había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta, más por _**miedo **_que por otra cosa.

Era octubre, lo sabía porque en dos días sería_** su **_cumpleaños.

Él de Naruto. El de su _**primer **_novio. El del_** único **_hombre que la había amado.

Sasuke aún la_** usaba**_, Ino y ella _**no**_ se hablaban desde aquella noche en que la de ojos verdes le reprochó los mensajes que la rubia le envió a su (aunque_** no **_lo era) novio y sus costuras se estaban _**deshechas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._

_(Justo cuando pensabas que no podías soportar más tiempo)_

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_(Espera un poco más)_

_Trust me, you'll see._

_(Confía en mi, ya verás que...)_

_You'll be so much stronger... You'll be so much stronger._

_(Vas a ser mucho más fuerte... Vas a ser mucho más fuerte)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fue un sábado por la tarde que Sakura descubrió un amigo muy especial.

_**El alcohol.**_

Eran las cinco de la tarde, su hermana había salido con sus amigas y sus padres estaban ocupados. Estaba sola en su dormitorio con una botella de _ron_ bajo la cama. Subió el volumen de la música, se quitó las pantuflas y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que adornaba una de las paredes de su dormitorio. Su extraño cabello rosaceo estaba incluso más corto que antes, ya _**no**_ brillaba y su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado y _**demacrado**_ y sus ojos verdes y grandes cargados de nostalgía y _**sueños rotos**_ y los labios rojos -por el labial- _**cansados **_de decir la misma frase.

―No es tu culpa que el mundo sea tan _**feo**_―

Y Sakura lloró y se tomó toda la botella de _ron_ y se _**rompió**_ en miles de pedazos y _**nadie**_ lo notó.

―Tranquila― Susurró temblando en el suelo, todo le daba vueltas y quería vomitar pero respiró profundo y limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo marrón ―_**Todo estará bien**_―

Después de todo, esa _**no **_podía ser la vida que _dios_ quería para ella ¿Verdad?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_You'll might have to bend but you're not gonna break._

_(Podrías tener que doblarte pero no te vas a romper)_

_Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face._

_(Seca las lágrimas y el miedo de tu rostro)_

_You know deep down inside, you've got what it takes._

_(En el fondo sabes que tienes todo lo que necesitas)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una gota cayó sobre su flequillo, a esta la siguió otra y luego otra y otra y pronto se vio caminando bajo la lluvia, empapada, buscando un maldito lugar donde comprar cigarrillos. Ultimamente fumaba _**demasiado.**_

Sakura era como esas hermosas muñecas de trapo, llamativas, hermosas, siempre jugaban con ella pero cuando se rompía la _**tiraban.**_

―¿Sakura?―

Pero esta bien porque ella sonríe (_**falsa**_) y cose sus costuras y vuelve a ser hermosa y llamativa y todo vuelve a estar _**bien**_ a su alrededor.

―Naruto―

Y lo besó, porque lo extrañaba, porque lo quería, porque era_** egoista **_y él le correspondió por las _**mismas **_razones.

―Te extrañe tanto―

Y ella sonríe (triste, amarga, melancólica) porque solo hubó _**alguien**_ que la amó en la vida y ella lo _**abandonó.**_

―Vámonos de aquí―

Y se besan y se tocan y se quitan la ropa y _**esta bien**_, porque se necesitan, porque se reconocen, porque se extrañan, porque son _**egoistas**_ y piensan solo en ellos.

Y Sakura junta sus pedazos y los une y Naruto besa sus costuras y ella sonríe porque se siente feliz y completa y sus costuras _**desaparecen. **_

_...Aunque sea por __**una noche**__..._

―¡Ah, Naruto!―

Y ya no les importa _**nada**_, ni el pasado, ni Hinata, ni Sasuke, ni sus corazones deshechos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._

_(Ahora se siente como el fin del mundo)_

_All your battles are lost._

_(Todas tus batallas están perdidas)_

_You've been cheated... Mistreated._

_(Has sido engañado... Maltratado)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura es bonita, como una hermosa muñeca de trapo, descocida, deshecha, _**usada **_pero no importa, porque ella se pinta una sonrisa en la cara y tomá la aguja y el hilo y se rellena de_** recuerdos **_y besos_** perdidos **_y sueños _**rotos**_.

―Te amo tanto, Sakura―

Y sus ojos azules vuelven a brillar al verla -solo por ella, solo para ella- y sonrié (como extrañaba su sonrisa) y ella rié y el sol vuelve a salir.

―_**Te amo**_, Naruto―

Y al fin deja escapar esas simples palabras que tanto anehalaban salir y se siente completa, extasiada, llena, feliz, _**sana**_.

**.**

**.**

_**Hasta que alguien la vuelva a romper.**_

(Y Naruto se tenga que ir)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._

_(Justo cuando pensabas que no podías soportar más tiempo)_

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_(Espera un poco más)_

_Trust me, you'll see._

_(Confía en mi, ya verás que...)_

_You'll be so much stronger... You'll be so much stronger._

_(Vas a ser mucho más fuerte... Vas a ser mucho más fuerte)_

**.**

**.**

_**...You're way too young to be broken...**_

**.**

**.**

_Hola. Volví._

_Acabó de re-escribir este one-shot, porque hace poco llegó a mi esta canción "Stronger" de Jennete Mc Curdy (Sam de ICarly) y la verdad amé la letra, me hizó volver a pensar en esta historia (Que entre nosotras tiene pequeños pedazos de mi vida) y quise re-escribirla, aunque en su mayoría la historia permanece igual, algunos parrafos son nuevos._

_Debo admitir que soy fan del SasuSaku, es más, la mayoria de mis fanfics son de ellos pero también me tira un poco esta pareja; Naruto siempre va a ser el príncipe azul perfecto que Sakura rechaza por el villano y eso me fascina._

_Tengo en la mente el hacer un long-fic pero he estado un poco inestable últimamente y no quiero iniciar algo que sé que no podré acabar, así que por lo pronto seguiré con los one-shot._

_Gracias._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
